


Stronger

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: Fairy Tail Week [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts





	Stronger

Dear Natsu,

I don't know that I'll ever send or give you this letter. I've been working through my feelings ever since you left to train with Happy. I can imagine the face you'd make if I actually blurted out that I have feelings for you. Of course I do! You've been my friend ever since Hargeon.

You'll roll your eyes at me and call me weird. I'm not weird! I look around my little apartment and it's so full of memories of you and Happy. The room echoes now - I miss you and Happy. I still catch myself buying extra fish for that damn flying flea trap - he's not getting his own letter either.

I've been watching out for all our friends like you asked. Erza has been so quiet lately, but we've been spending lots of time together...well, all of us girls. Once a week we meet at a different bakery or cafe and just hang out. Why not at my apartment you ask? Funny thing is I miss you so much I've decided to move to your little house. There's boxes in the way right now.

I know you won't care. That's what I believe, like I believe in the one power - love fuels magic. Being closer to you is what I need to do for me - and I feel that at your house.

You've been gone so long. I've got a lot saved up to share with you! Funny stories about Gray and Juvia, you'll never guess what happened! I'm waiting to tell you those in person.

I know you'll be back, I believe in you...like you believe in me. It hurt so much at first when you left. I came to realize I am strong - you've always told me that and I had a hard time accepting that's what you thought. I existed in a limbo of sorts at the beginning, but I rallied. You've seen me as capable, smart and powerful from the first day we met.

Don't roll your eyes at me Natsu! I know that's what you'd be doing! And I'm not weird! You've gone off to train to get stronger and I've stayed in Magnolia and gotten stronger too. I have some new celestial keys! I'm waiting to show them to you.

In this letter, and I keep wavering back and forth on this, whether to send it or not...I want to tell you about my feelings and how they've gotten stronger. I love you. I've always loved you. I'm being serious! You scoff, but I know friendship is love like the one magic is love. It doesn't have to be romantic love, it never has. I want to be able to see your eyes when I tell you that, and see your reaction, then I would know if I should also tell you what I feel for you isn't just friendship.

I've had the company of my celestial spirits, nakama from the guild, new people I met... but the company I crave is yours. I want to see you and be with you. I'm waiting for you. I have to believe with all my heart you're coming back stronger and I'm going to show you how my love has gotten stronger. I know you'll be back because it's always more fun when we're together.

With a love stronger than the distance separating us, Lucy


End file.
